The Experiment
by Airgid-chead
Summary: Nisei returns home after a frustrating day, only to find out the bastard of his Sacrifice decided to pay him a visit.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Loveless_.

A/N A little something that came into my mind after one of the most boring weeks in my life XD

...

**The Experiment**

...

Getting to his flat had never been that complicated. Must be the fact he had missed two buses (the first one because he'd got the hour wrong, the second because he'd decided that missing the first one had been a perfect opportunity to treat himself to a coffee), had tried to act cocky and hadn't bought a ticket for the one he'd actually be on time to, only to get caught by a chopper the moment he'd sat down. Judging by the fine he'd had to pay, petrol for the buses of the Tokyo prefecture was apparently bought with the money unfortunate souls like him had to "donate". He'd had a strong suspicion the petrol companies must have been cheating the prefecture, multiplying the regular petrol price by three.

The idiot with a chopper ID had been one of those people you don't normally greet enthusiastically after yet another full-blown argument with your college headmaster. He had probably decided to sacrifice his life to making others as miserable as the universe laws allowed people's lives to be. In the eighteen years of his life he had learnt the universe knew no limits to people's bad luck. He actually suspected good luck was just a myth.

As the chopper had seemed to be set on proving the lack of boundaries to the universe's sick sense of humour, he hadn't seen anything reasonable in just letting him ride in the bus till his stop. Arguments like the one that since he had already got to pay a fine so it shouldn't matter whether he stayed in the bus or not had fallen on deaf ears.

And he had been spectacularly thrown out on the next bus stop, because the driver hadn't accepted his credit card when he'd wanted to buy that damn ticket.

They should have a terminal in a bus in the 21th century.

Speaking about obligations, he should have used the mind he was always bragging about for once in his pitiful life and should have learnt the names of the streets in Tokyo.

...

"Just" after three hours of walking in circles and other geometrical figures which names were still waiting to be invented, he managed to locate his own flat. And solemnly swore to acquire a city plan next day.

Given all of the above, the bastard of his Sacrifice occupying his flat wasn't a pleasant surprise. For a moment, Nisei entertained the thought of calling the cops about a break-in and seeing what the said bastard would do confronted by a police officer accusing him of burglary.

But few hours of uncontrolled laughter weren't worth what would doubtlessly come after.

So he opened the front door.

- What are you doing here? – he spat coming inside, not really keen on getting the answer. Seimei could have been watching dust's evening activities for all he cared. He could have even spontaneously turned into dust.

- Reading.

Great, the bastard had apparently lost what had been left of his mind.

- In the dark? – Nisei let his voice hit a sceptical note.

Maybe Seimei had been practicing the Braille's alphabet. Or had turned into dust because he wasn't replying.

An uncomfortable thought wormed itself into Nisei's mind. Bills. Gods, please, let it not be because he hadn't paid the bills.

Eyes closed, he hit a light switch. It worked.

- Fiat lux – he joked.

Even he, the creature of the Dark could appreciate light from time to time. Especially when it meant he could inspect the damage the bastard had probably done to his flat. For someone constantly scolding others for incompetence, Seimei had a natural gift of ruining the harmony of every place he found himself in. Apparently Nisei's bookcase wasn't an exception to the rule.

- What the hell have you done to my books? – the fighter yelled waving his hands madly at the books lying all over the floor.

- They're not Japanese – came an emotionless reply.

As if that explained anything.

- I don't study Japanese literature – Nisei snapped, noticing a slightly torn cover of "Decameron".

- Maybe I didn't make myself clear. They're not *in* Japanese.

Nisei had to restrain himself from strangling him there and then.

- Pick them up.

- What? – Seimei's brow shot up in honest surprise.

- Pick. Them. Up.

- Do it yourself – the sacrifice closed his eyes and leaned back in a plush settee he was reclining on.

- Fucking pick them up or I'll call the police – if Seimei knew Nisei, and he did to an extent, he'd have no doubts the man wasn't joking.

- You're ridiculous. You can't order me.

- No I can't. But I can suggest you do it – Nisei smirked – I'm suggesting you pick them up *or* I'm calling the police.

- You wouldn't.

- Try me.

Always the sensible one, Seimei didn't dare try him.

Scowling and generally making a show of picking the volumes up, the sacrifice performed the first manual task in his life.

Nisei felt his ego close to bursting. Gods, he was a genius to accomplish that. He fought the urge to take a photo of Seimei bending down to pick up books in his flat, because he didn't wish to find out if a mobile fit into a human throat.

The glare focused on him five minutes later would scare a werewolf that hadn't eaten in two months.

- Are you satisfied or do you want to test my patience a little longer? – the liquidly venomous tone sounded hilarious compared to Seimei's red face but Nisei decided to keep that observation to himself.

- No, I'm happy as can be – Nisei smiled sweetly – Gonna take una ducha.

- You'd better. You stink – Seimei wrinkled his nose.

- Ya, ya – even if Seimei had told him he'd gained ten kilos Nisei couldn't have bothered – Need to save your precious nose and all. Una ducha is in tow.

- Just go – Seimei rolled his eyes at his fighter's rambling and propped his feet on a coffee table in front of him.

- Claro – Nisei turned on his heels in anger and strolled to the bathroom.

Seimei was watching his fighter's rigid posture with content. How nice of Nisei to be that nervous in his presence.

- Sabes una cosa? – the said fighter drawled sweetly when he was disappearing in the bathroom – My Japanese books are in the bookcase on your left.

...

Coming out from the bathroom Nisei immediately fell prey to a scrutinising stare of the narrowed purple eyes.

He kinda hoped the bastard had left or joined the dust. Or both if you insisted on being metaphorical.

- You've lost your ears.

No shit, Sherlock. And a tail. Don't forget about the tail.

What had someone fed the bastard with?

- A brilliant observation – he mumbled teasingly, putting a t-shirt on.

There was something akin to laughter in Seimei's eyes for a second. Laughter? Really, the day mast have been getting to him. If what scientist were saying about laughter prolonging human life was true, Seimei's days were numbered.

- You've lost them to someone. You had sex with someone – Seimei cringed as if the sole thought of a sexual intercourse hurt him.

Not now. Nisei was sure there were classes for that kind of problems at school. He didn't feel up to explaining what happened when a mama-bird met a papa-bird.

Nisei had had enough of him for one night.

So he smirked, then licked his lips.

- Oh ya, I did. Not once, if you insist on asking – he grinned even more when the bastard's mouth twitched with revulsion – Several times, different places, different people. Always great – he leisurely strolled to the coffee table and sat down on it.

Seimei withdrew his legs in a hurry.

- Rutting like an animal suits you – he sneered, whisking non-existent dirt off his jeans.

- Says a guy with cat ears and a tail – Nisei pointed out – At least *I* look like a human.

Seimei, on the other hand, looked like someone who'd never even thought of that.

- It's hardly something to take pride in, you had to lower yourself to look like that – he recollected quickly, but carried on eyeing his fighter strangely.

If Nisei hadn't known better he'd have thought Seimei was afraid of him. Sure they hadn't known each other for long, but they were a unit…

- You call it lowering oneself. I call it pleasure – he shrugged his thin shoulders, conscious of Seimei's eyes on him.

Damn him, but he was getting goose bumps! The bastard's stares would put the Eye of Sauron to shame.

- It's dirty – Seimei shuddered – An act of getting close to another, of letting yourself be touched by an animal…

Interpreted correctly, it may have meant Nisei was considered something more than an animal. Or something less, but then he was rather sure the bastard wouldn't talk to a plant. He was mad, but not that mad.

- Of feeling their warmth, of having their hands caressing your body – Nisei let his hands wander over his torso – It's pleasurable.

- What about the whole emotional crap? – Seimei sounded neutral again, only those sharp eyes never lost their spark – They claim it's "getting close to you beloved" and "expressing your love".

Nisei frowned.

- How would I know? It's difícil to express something you don't feel – he smirked, pulling a leg under himself – Probably those weak bichos think like that. Let themselves be ruled by emotions. Emotions lead to trouble, as much in love as everywhere else.

Seimei folded his arms.

- So you've not only dirtied yourself like that, but you've done it without an emotional need?

- Believe me – Nisei chuckled darkly – A physical desire is just enough.

Another wrinkle marred the sacrifice's smooth forehead.

- Do you easily feel it?

- Feel what?

- Desire.

Nisei inspected Seimei's face. Yup, it was him, not a doppelgänger. Creepy.

- Not really – he opted for the answer that was closest to the truth – But there are people who get me hot.

- Like Mimuro? – Seimei spat. It was a well-known fact he didn't like the Fearless sacrifice. For reasons unspecified, but that was only normal with him.

Nisei couldn't deny Mimuro could be found attractive, but saying he felt some powerful attraction to him was like saying that people were attracted to drugs. They liked listening about them, maybe entertained the thought of trying them out. But very few actually touched them.

- A little. He has cute ears. Like a child – _like you_ – Everyone can be found attractive under certain circumstances.

That apparently caught Seimei's interest. Maybe he was testing yet another of his crazy theories.

- Like what?

Nisei tilted his head. Imagining feelings and sensations didn't come easy to him.

- It depends.

- That you've said – Seimei cut in curtly – But on what?

- On how desperate you are. On the clothes a person is wearing. On their smell – Nisei tried to list what had ever made him seduce someone – On their voice. Their eyes. Their conversational skills. Sometime you just want someone to submit to you.

Seimei nodded like a scientist writing down the progress of his research.

It was getting weird even in Nisei's dictionary.

- So, basically, you'd find anyone attractive under certain circumstances?

- Probably.

- What would you do to a person you found attractive under those circumstances?

Nisei grinned cheekily.

Seimei scowled.

- I'd kiss them – the fighter said knowing it wasn't what Seimei had expected to hear. He was probably prepared to be treated to a tale of debauchery, brutality and maybe even rape.

_Take that, bastard!_

- So you mean that if you found that someone attractive under those certain circumstances, you'd kiss them? – Seimei wanted a clarification, but Nisei himself saw nothing complicated with this.

- Ya.

- Then, under *certain* circumstances, you'd find *me* attractive?

Nisei choked on his own saliva.

- I-I guess – he stuttered.

- Would you kiss me, under those certain circumstances?

In answer, Nisei jumped up and approached Seimei. The sacrifice's eyes lit up, but he didn't make a single move indicating he wanted to get away or prevent Nisei from doing whatever he was planning to do.

Encouraged, the fighter threw himself to his knees in front of the bastard and gently, so-very-gently, took Seimei's perfect face in his hands, delicately touching the smooth milky skin. He captured those pale lips in a kiss.

For one, sweetest moment in his life, Seimei succumbed to his kiss. Nisei died and went to heaven despite being an atheist.

Then, he felt himself being strongly pushed away and landed on his butt at Seimei's feet.

- Who let you do that, you idiot? – the sacrifice demanded, a slap accompanying his cold voice.

Nisei lowered his head. Black hair fell over his face like a curtain.

- Idiot – Seimei repeated and spitted – Dirty idiot – he jumped up and dashed to the door, angrily rubbing his lips as if to get rid of Nisei's sour taste.

He proceed to put on his coat in the same furious manner.

He was reaching for his hat when Nisei emerged from the sitting room, his cheek red from the slap.

- You know, Seimei – he sneered – If you'd wanted a kiss, you should've told me.

- Don't even start – Seimei warned opening the door.

- Of course. As you wish – Nisei smirked – But next time, just ask. Or better. Just do it.

The door was shut in his face.

...

A/N Comments? What do you think about it?


End file.
